Hitomi no Naka no Sirius
is a song from THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER PERFORMANCE 10 album. It is performed by Takane Shijou, Umi Kousaka, Matsuri Tokugawa, and Miya Miyao. The song was released later into the Idolm@ster Million Live!: Theater Days game as the event song for the December 2019 Platinum Star Theater event. The song is written by Saori Kodama and composed and arranged by Yoji Noi. Game info Lyrics Romaji= Hoshiakari terasu kimi no yokogao o Tonari ni kanjite sora o miageta Eranda kotoba no mukougawa ni aru Hontou no koe ni mimi o sumashite Sonna ni yasashii hohoemi no riyuu ga Setsunai hodo ni itoshii hodo ni Ah, Afureru afureru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga kirameite Uruosu uruosu yozora ni matataite Hodokeru hodokeru kokoro ga habataita nagareboshi Uketomeru yo dakara mou daijoubu Kieteiku shiroi iki omoi o tsurete Tentai o kakete iku yo hora, mieru deshou? Kono sora wa kimi to deau tame no sora Itsuka kami-sama ga kimeta hi no sora Gaitou ga tomoru yawaraka na michi ni Massugu ni nobiru mirai e no SUTOORII Tabidatsu kinou ga sotto te o futteru Mabushii hodo ni tamerai mo sezu Ah, Afureru afureru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga kirameite Uruosu uruosu yozora ni matataite Hodokeru hodokeru kokoro ga habataita nagareboshi Uketomeru yo dakara mou daijoubu Koboreru koboreru hitomi no SHIRIUSU ga yurameite Furueru furueru yozora ni matataita Kirei na kirei na kokoro ga michiteiku hoshizora de Yume mo michiru dakara mou daijoubu |-| Kanji= 星明かり照らす　キミの横顔を となりに感じて　空を見上げた 選んだ言葉の向こう側にある 本当の声に　耳を澄まして そんなに優しい微笑みの理由が 切ないほどに愛しいほどに　Ah, 溢れる　溢れる　瞳の　シリウスが煌めいて 潤す　潤す　夜空に　瞬いて ほどける　ほどける　心が　羽ばたいた流れ星 受け止めるよ　だからもう大丈夫 消えていく白い息　思いを連れて 天体を駆けていくよ　ホラ、見えるでしょう? この空はキミと出会うための空 いつか神様が　決めた日の空 街灯がともるやわらかな道に 真っ直ぐにのびる　未来へのストーリー 旅立つ昨日がそっと手を振ってる 眩しいほどに躊躇いもせず　Ah, 溢れる　溢れる　瞳のシリウスが煌めいて 潤す　潤す　夜空に　瞬いて ほどける　ほどける　心が羽ばたいた流れ星 受け止めるよ　だからもう大丈夫 零れる　零れる　瞳のシリウスが揺らめいて 震える　震える　夜空に瞬いた 綺麗な　綺麗な　心が満ちていく星空で 夢も満ちる　だからもう大丈夫 |-| English= With the starlight illuminating your face, I felt you near me and turned to the sky There's the meaning behind the words I choose Listen to my real voice The reason for that gentle smile is almost painful, almost beloved, ah... Overflowing, overflowing, the Sirius in my eyes sparkles Wet, wet, dancing in the night sky Coming apart, coming apart, my heart is a soaring shooting star I'll accept it, so it's okay now My disappearing, white breaths carry my feelings They're flying into the heavens; you can see them, right? This is the sky that was made for our meeting The sky that God decided on one day This path, with the streetlights, softly burning, is a story stretching straight into the future Waving our hands gently at the departing days It's so dazzling that my hesitation is gone, ah... Overflowing, overflowing, the Sirius in my eyes sparkles Wet, wet, dancing in the night sky Coming apart, coming apart, my heart is a soaring shooting star I'll accept it, so it's okay now Spilling, spilling, the Sirius in my eyes wavers Shaking, shaking, it danced in the night sky Beautiful, beautiful, my heart is like a sky full of stars My dreams are full too, so it's okay now Gallery Hitomi_no_Naka_no_Sirius_event_illustration.png|Event illustration Watch now LTP04 Hitomi no Naka no Sirius PV Hitomi no Naka no Sirius MV Live performances * June 7-8, 2014: THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 1stLIVE HAPPY☆PERFORM@NCE!! * January 31, 2016: THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @NAGOYA * April 17, 2016: THE IDOLM@STER MILLION LIVE! 3rdLIVE TOUR BELIEVE MY DRE@M!! @MAKUHARI Navigation Category:Discography:Takane Shijou Category:Discography:Umi Kousaka Category:Discography:Matsuri Tokugawa Category:Discography:Miya Miyao Category:Lyricist:Saori Kodama Category:Composer:Yoji Noi Category:Arranger:Yoji Noi Category:Playable songs Category:Theater Days songs Category:Event songs